Originator systems (e.g., merchants, payment systems, etc.) use financial clearing house systems to process financial transactions. The originator system must select one acquirer system (e.g., vendor) from many acquirer systems (e.g., Netgiro, Wells Fargo, Hong Kong and Shanghai Banking Corporation (HSBC)) to access the financial clearing house system because each acquirer system typically specializes in a particular type of transaction (e.g., International, domestic, credit, etc.). For example, the originator system may aggregate international transactions into a batch and submit the batch to an acquirer system that specializes in processing international transactions. In response, the selected acquirer system processes the international transactions by using the services of other systems in the financial clearing house system and communicates a return file back to the originator. The return file may include a status (e.g., success, fail, etc.) for each of the financial transactions included in the settlement file. Originator systems must be sufficiently flexible to interact with the different acquirer systems because each acquirer system requires that the settlement file and return file be conformed to semantics (e.g., the meaning of the data) and formatting that are unique to the acquirer system. Consequently, originator systems must develop and maintain multiple versions of software. For example, each version of software may be used to generate a settlement file that may be processed by a specific acquirer and to process a return file that may be received from the specific acquirer.